A Second Chance
by Goldenwolfhowl
Summary: Hikaru is devastated when Sai moves on, but a second chance to do things differently with Sai changes the world of pro Go drastically... Will Hikaru succeed in keeping Sai with him this time around? Or is Sai doomed to fade once more regardless of Hikaru's actions?


**This is my first Hikaru No Go fanfiction, but I'm beginning the plot based off an old story that I read once before that I absolutely loved but was sadly taken down a while ago. If anyone knows what story I'm talking about, it's the story where Hikaru is transported into the past and becomes obsessed with keeping records of Sai. I'm going to do something similar, but my story will be original, I just think that for a boy who had lost his constant companion of several years and who had come to love Sai as a brother and a mentor, losing him would have been devastating and he would have naturally blamed himself for Sai's moving on.**

**Anyways, please enjoy, and as always, review!**

* * *

Hikaru collapsed onto his bedroom floor, unable to comprehend what had just happened even as pain stabbed his heart and his soul cried out from the new absence of his constant companion.

How could Sai be gone? They should have had years ahead of them, decades, even! Instead they had only had a few short years together.

Tears welled up behind his eyes, but the teen paid them no attention as they rolled down his cheeks. His heart and mind were consumed with grief. Raising his head up, he stared blindly, searching for answers.

"Why, Kami-sama?" Hikaru cried out in anguish. "Why did you take Sai from me?" Hikaru wept. 'I should've let him play more.' He thought bitterly. 'I should've let him play to his heart's desire.' The man had been a genius. Why had he been so selfish and insisted on playing the games himself/ because of him, Sai had been unhappy. He had faded away and left Hikaru because Hikaru had denied him his reason for existence.

"Please…Kami-sama…" Hikaru begged. "Please let me see Sai again… I'll let him play go, I'll do everything to let him be happy…" the teen bowed his head in the fervent prayer of the truly desperate. "Please let me see Sai again!" He cried out for the last time, and like an answer from Kami, a bright light enveloped the kneeling teen and he vanished without a trace.

* * *

'Oww…' Hikaru mentally groaned. The lights were murder on his eyes, and he struggled for what seemed like an eternity before succeeding in opening his eyes, squinting at the bright light.

"W-Where am I?" the bewildered teen asked out loud when he was faced with not the familiar walls of his bedroom that he had expected, but rather, old wooden walls and a lot of dust.

"Hikaru?" a feminine voice called out. "Are you here?" Akari entered the old attic. "Why're you on the floor?" she asked quizzically.

'Holy…crap.' Hikaru panicked internally. 'Why is Akari so small?' he wondered. The boy looked down at his body and froze when encountered with the sight of his twelve-year old body.

'That would mean…' his thoughts trailed off when his eyes fell upon an old wooden goban in the corner of the attic. His breath hitched when he saw the familiar bloodstains. A beautiful smile lit up his face, and he stood up. His twelve-year old body, a younger Akari, the goban with it's bloodstains, and the attic… He was in the past. He had somehow been taken back to the past with his memories intact, and Kami had answered his prayers.

Hikaru would use this second chance wisely, he promised himself as he reached out a trembling hand and very lightly rested his hands on the old goban, tracing the bloodstains that only he could see.

'Bloodstains…' he thought to himself, and practically cheered aloud with joy when the familiar voice rang in his head.

'Can you hear my voice?'

'Yes…' Hikaru thought back at the goban.

'All powerful Kami, I thank you.' A image began to appear in front of Hikaru, the form of a beautiful man rising from the board. 'I will now return to the living world…' were the last words that Hikaru registered before the feeling of darkness emerged once more, and Hikaru was blissfully unconscious.


End file.
